Doegaze
Doegaze is a thin brown she-cat with a darker brown dapples on her back with a dark mask around her eyes and stripes around her green eyes. She also has two scars on her right flank. History Doegaze was captured by the Junkyard Dog Pack to be a plaything for the dogs, after her clan was massacred. She resided in their camp until Mossleaf dreamed of her and told Lionsun, who in turn helped lead the warriors, including himself, to rescue the prophesied cat. The cats fought off the dogs, though Lionsun did die in the process only to be granted his nine lives by StarClan, and in turn became leader of the newly founded MossClan. As a thank you Doegaze agreed to be MossClan's medicine cat. She became friends with Ferncreek, a barn cat, who had come to the clan with her mate Briarstalk. Sadly, their friendship was short lived. Doegaze accidentally sent Ferncleek off to her "death". Doegaze had asked Ferncreek to gather some herbs for her at the Odd Herbplace. A fox attacked Ferncreek there, and she presumably ‘died’, due to the large amounts of blood and Ferncreek's fur found at the scene. She struggled with insecurity in her abilities and capability as a medicine cat after this. However, Ferncreek was rescued by MeadowClan and is still alive. It is unclear whether the two will meet again. Each gathering she talks with Bearglow in hopes of learning more about being a medicine cat and to increase her skill and become more seasoned. Bearglow endures this however is most likely using her as a part of his plan or just socializes with her to create an opportunity later. Doegaze took on Robinpaw as her apprentice, since as a kit she was always interested in plants and healing. While at a gathering, a moon or two later, Branchstar was bitten by a viper that was basking by the Highrock; Doegaze was quick to act and deemed the bite dangerous. She seemed distressed, as she didn't have anything to treat him personally at the gathering but her apprentice Robinpaw did, which showed not only the compassion of the MossClan cats but also the apprentice's promise. Trivia * She was first seen as a medicine cat of an unnamed Clan in Dreams of a Doe in Danger Episode #11, although she was originally seen as a rogue along with the other Barn Cats in Episode #5, Meeting the Rogue Cats. * In an early episode, Crowfeather was her mate, but Seri changed that to make sure she doesn't have a mate because she's a medicine cat. * Besides Silverfang, Doegaze is presumably the oldest cat in MossClan, this has been said by Seri before in the series. * Doegaze was the first medicine cat between MossClan and BranchClan, becoming it before BranchClan even existed. * She is very good friends with Squirrelleap and was one of the few cats who was good friends with Ferncreek before her sudden disappearance from the clan. Character Pixels Doegaze.1.png Category:Mossclan Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:Loner Category:Characters Category:Deerclan cats